1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an identification document and in particular to a security element of such a document, which makes forgery even more difficult.
2. Description of Prior Art
Identification documents are manufactured as multilayer documents wherein information needed in the document is written to the document by laser engraving or printing, for instance. In this way, it is possible to provide the document with the necessary information such that the information is not located on the outer surfaces of the document, but instead deep inside the document on layers which cannot be reached unless the document is broken into parts. An identification document typically consists of a non-transparent core surrounded by one or more transparent surface layers.
In order to avoid forgery, the document is manufactured in such a way that it should be impossible to break the document into parts. However, if a forger for some reason manages to break an identification document into parts, the identification document needs to have a construction that ensures that the forgery can be detected due to visible marks.